1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to liquid spray devices. More particularly, it relates to a liquid spray wand attachable to a water hose for use in cleaning boat hulls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liquid spray devices, and in particular, water spray wands, are known in the prior art. Such devices can be employed for a wide variety of uses. Water spray wands typically connect to a water hose which in turn connects to a water source, such as a water spout. Some spray wands are configured as a single rigid elongated member, such as those used in pressure cleaning systems. These devices typically have a single outlet port which sprays water from a pressurized water source. The spray pattern is usually narrow so that the concentrated water stream spraying from the device can clean debris from a surface area.
Other spray devices are used merely to inject a water or liquid source in a hard to reach area. For example, Applicant is aware of spray wands having a single outlet port which are used to clean gutters attached to the edge of roof surfaces. The high pressure output of the spray device clears debris from the channel of the gutters. Another device used for hard-to-reach areas includes a device for watering plants positioned high above a person""s head. This device typically has a single low pressure output which slowly injects water into the potted plant.
Applicant is also aware of at least one water spray device which is used to clean a vehicle. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,640 to Merritts discloses a spray device configured to clean the underside of an automobile. The device includes a single continuous Z-shaped body member having a plurality of spray nozzles formed along a distal end which inserts underneath the automobile. Although this device may be useful in cleaning the underside of an automobile, it is limited in its intended use due to its configuration. Accordingly, this prior art device can not be used or modified to be used for other vehicles, such as, for example, boats. Further, it is not adjustable or extendable and therefore is limited in that it can only reach a certain amount of surface area of the vehicle to be cleaned.
An improved liquid spray device is needed which can be adjusted and extended for cleaning surfaces which are hard to reach. In particular, a device is needed which can be used to clean the sides of boat hulls from the deck surface of the boat. Currently, when a boat operator is finished operating their vessel, they typically wish to rinse the boat clean, especially when the boat has been used in a salt water environment. Since salt is known to quickly corrode most surfaces, it is imperative that the vessel be given a fresh water rinse after each use. Unfortunately, no devices in the prior art permit a boat operator to rinse the boat hull quickly, easily and thoroughly. Most operators attempt to rinse the boat hull with a standard garden hose. If the hull is a deep V-style hull, this can prove to be extremely difficult. Further, the boat operator risks being injured by hanging over the gunnel of the boat that is being rinsed. If the boat is a large hull vessel, then most likely the operator will not be able to rinse the entire hull with the garden hose. Clearly, an improved device for cleaning boat hulls is needed.
We have invented an improved liquid spray device. Our novel device is intended to be used as a water spray wand for use in cleaning boat hulls. Our spray wand permits a boat operator to quickly, easily and thoroughly clean the hull of a boat from the deck of the boat. The spray wand of the present invention can attach to a standard garden hose which is typically used at boat docks and marinas.
The novel spray wand of the present invention includes a handle and a wand portion. A hand grip can be employed along the handle generally at a angled portion of the handle. The angled portion can be static or adjustable. The handle is adapted to connect to the garden hose or other water source and can include a two position shut-off valve or finger trigger. The wand portion attaches to the handle and includes a plurality of spray nozzles. Extensions can be inserted between the handle and the wand portion, depending on the size of the vessel, for extending the wand portion and its spray nozzles formed therein. A novel spray pattern emitting from the spray nozzles ensures that the user does not get wet when using the present invention.